


Stranger Things: Chapter 1: Eleven

by Chipemon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipemon/pseuds/Chipemon
Summary: Inspired from the Original Stranger Things Series. Based on Netflix's Stranger Things 1!
Kudos: 1





	Stranger Things: Chapter 1: Eleven

Stranger Things 

The year was 1984, there was a new science experiment being tested on kids, to have new abilities, of different kinds of powers they possess. The Hawkins Lab! And there is this girl w short hair, screaming for help, AAAHHHH!!!!, as 2 large guys in white lab coats dragged her to another room, and they strapped her on this large stretcher, w large brown leather straps around her. This tall old guy came up to her w a syringe, ‘This won’t hurt a bit, you will be taking a nap for a while now.’ His assistants covered her mouth with their fingers, umm bad move, this girl snapped bit the guy fingers hard! He yells, OW YOU SON OF A B****! He almost was going to raise his hand to slap her face, until the DR yell at him, NO! JUST STUFFED HER MOUTH W COTTON GAUZE! So, they stuffed this terrified girl w some cotton gauzes inside her mouth. So, the Dr injected some sleeping medicine into the girl veins on her arms. And then she started to fall asleep, deep sleep! So, the Dr and assistants started doing experiment on her, to give her some psychic and telekinesis abilities.  
At another room hours later, she woke up feeling kind of woozy, with suction cups stuck all over her body, her head was shaved so she was almost bald though. And she noticed she got a tattoo on her wrist, it says, ‘011’ on it. She wanted to get out and escape, but she cannot get out, she is stuck strapped on the stretcher bed. She felt some stitches around her head, she wonders what did they do to her? So, the evil Dr Scientist and his assistant’s henchmen came in to check on her, they found out she is awake. They check if she is alright, so they unstrapped her, and took her to another room, to do experiment, for her to test out her new powers. They have her sitting in a small room, with a plexiglass in the middle, and other side is can of soda, they want her to test her powers. She was angry and frustrated, started to growl, ‘GGRRRRROOARRR!’ All the sudden, the cans blew up! She started getting a nosebleed, they think it is a side effect. After they left for a minute, she tested her psychic powers to unlock the straps on herself, and used her psychic abilities to open the door, she saw all the white coat bad men running to her, she used her powers to slam and shut the door on them BOOM! Then she makes a daring escape! She found an entrance to escape the Hawkins Lab, she saw some bad men chasing at her, she did something new. She raised her hands, and it shook, and all the sudden, she used her psychic powers to push them off, make them slam onto the wall hard! The Dr yelled, do not let her get away! Umm too late, she escaped the building and headed off to the woods.  
It was Halloween Day, 4 friends on a bike were all hanging out at school, all wearing Ghost Buster Costume. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Will! They decided to go dress up in their costumes to school. Mike, ‘Hey guys I’m Dr. Peter Venkman!’ Dustin, ‘Cool I’m Dr. Raymond Stantz!’ Lucas, ‘Hey I’m dressed up as Winston Zeddemore.’ Then Will came up to his friends, ‘Hiya! I’m Dr. Egon Spengler!’ All the boys, ‘We’re the GhostBusters!’ They head off to school, and then they noticed something strange, all the students aren’t wearing their Halloween Costumes! Mike, ‘Umm why isn’t anyone wearing costumes, isn’t today costume day?’ Dustin, ‘Maybe it’s after school party or something, we can go ask.’ Then some groups of punks bullies came up, and saw them dressed up as GhostBusters, and start laughing at them! The bullies leader came up to them, ‘Did ya loser know dress up is after school!?’ One of his henchmen yelled, ‘what a bunch of morons!’ And the leader of the bully came up to Mike, ‘What’s up frog face, what are you hiding in ur ears?’ Mike growled and clinched his teeth and fist! Then the bully leader went up to Dustin, ‘Hey Toothless, when are ya gonna grow teeth? Show us how ya crack ur shoulder bones, do it!’ Dustin growl and yelled at them, I HAVE A CRANIO DISORDER! OK fine, show off! I’ll show ya my damn freaking trick!’ Dustin took off his jacket, throw it to Mike to hold his jacket for him, and Dustin stretch out his arm, and push his arm forward, you can hear a loud ‘CRAACKK!!!’ The bullies yelled out, ‘EEEWW GROSS YA FREAK!’ The bullies laughed and rode their bike away, Dustin yelled out, MIND YOUR DAMN BUISNESS ARSE****!!!! He flipped his middle fingers at them, his friends comfort him to ignore them anyway. While in class, Wills started to feel a strange sensation on the back of his neck. And he kept hearing this voice, like if something is calling him, and he’s starting to get a bit of flash backs in his mind too! He tries to ignore it, to move on with his day, but it started to get bit worst. Mike asked him, ‘Are you okay Will? You seem quiet.’ Will said, ‘I have been getting a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, and been hearing voices, and some scary flashbacks!’ Lucas and Dustin ask Will, and Mike too, what kind of flash back, if Will is getting bad dreams from their Dungeon and Dragons games. Will say, ‘No it’s not from our Dungeon and Dragons Games. It is hard to explain, something loud and deep been calling me. I go into this forest w red, thunder sky, see large monsters waiting for me!’  
So that night, after the boys did their usual trick or treating in their costumes, they all went into the forest, and to Will secret shed (some kind of small shed where you go, to have alone time, and store valuable treasure and stuff in it). To see if there is going on in the dark. Then Mike heard something. Mike said, ‘SSHH guys! I heard something!’ So, all 4 boys got out their flashlights, and they see someone in the forest alone. They got closer, and saw this lonely, homeless looking girl. She saw them, got closer to them. Mike went up to her, ‘Hey are you okay? Do you need help getting back home?’ She extended out her arm to him, Mike and his friends saw a tattoo mark on her wrist, Dustin say, ‘011? Wonder that that mean, is that you name?’ She nodded yes, Mike say, ‘Ok how about you get on the bike w me, and I’ll take you to my house. You can spend the night in the basement, how that sound?’ She smiles and nodded yes, hopped on the bike w Mike, and they all drove out of the forest, to Mike’s house. Got to their house, Mike make sure the coast is clear, and set up a den for his new lady friend. And she was happy, to finally get some rest. She told point to Mike herself, point her tattoo numbers on wrist. Mike said, ‘Eleven? Do you want me to call you Elven?’ She nodded yes, smile yes that’s her name, Mike say, ‘Okay sure we’ll call you Eleven! Welcome to my home Eleven, you can hang out and sleep in the basement then.’ Now called ‘Eleven’ was so happy and she curled up in the den, and took a nice long sleep, w a blanket, and night light there. Mike vowed he will help protect her, and take care of her, till he figured out what wrong, and see what he can do to help her out. THE END


End file.
